Volturi Twins
by plove
Summary: Edward left Bella, but the Volturi found her and save her life. Now he is reunited with her, but he doesn't remember her, his family or their past. Could he make her remember or will he lose her and his kids to the Volturi and a past treat.
1. Chapter 1

Edward left Bella alone without knowing that she was pregnant with his child. Unfortunately, the Demetri and Alec found Bella and change her life. Now eighteen years later, the Cullen have meet the new Bella, with little memory of her past and two new addition to the Volturi guards.

* * *

"You don't love me anymore." She ask him while tears was falling from her eyes.

"NO. no I don't." He didn't like the fact that he had to lie to her but, he knew that he had do this. "Bella, you don't belong in my world anymore. Your no good for me."

It was one of the worst moment of her life. It was the first time that the vampire, the man that she love, broke her hurt. It was the first time that he took everything that he had ever told her and reverse it back at her. It was the moment that Edward Cullen, left Bella Swan.

They were in the woods behind her house, the forest she rarely visit without him. She beg him not to go, not to leave her. But he thought what he was doing was best for her. He thought that it was selfish for him to put her so close to danger. He thought that her life was better off without him in it. But he was wrong.

While Edward did the best he can to protect, he knew that other vampires besides his brother Jasper, would thirst for her blood in such a way that it would be to dangerous for her. It would be like putting a bottle in front of an alcoholic, he use to always say. Edward knew that Bella was better off without him. To bad he didn't realized it before he slept with her. Before he left her pregnant with his child.

While Edward love Bella a great deal, a greater part of him lusted for her flesh. A greater part of him wanted to lose himself in her naked embrace and enjoy every part of her. A greater part of him wanted to make her his, and on that night, the night of her eighteen birthday, Edward gave in. On the night that Jasper almost killed her, Edward almost did the same when he made love to the woman that he love. The night that he strength and cold marble skin left Bella black and blue with bruises. The night he realized that he should take himself out of her life.

But when Edward left, he just didn't take himself away from her life, he also took his family, her second family. He took Esme and Carlisle, people that she love like her own parents. She took Jasper and Emmett, her big brothers and she took Alice, her best friend, her sister. He also took Rosalie, but Bella didn't like her to much. However, she still miss her. He took everything away.

But he also left something behind.. Neither one of them knew it at the time but the night they made love, a child was conceive. A child that was part of her and part of him.

Demetri POV

The hunt was easy enough. The vampire that we just finish killing wasn't much of a treat, but he was a problem. Some one created a new born without teaching them how control themselves or how to deal with their kill gracefully. Whoever did this will soon have to face the wraith of the Volturi guards, but for now, their monstrosity will have to deal with us.

Anyway, after a good kill, I need a good kill. I need to find a human and drain them dry. And thankfully, this frail little human is the perfect hunt. With her brown hair, skinny bonny body and sweet scent, she would be the perfect hunt. All I have to do is enter her mind and I will be able to track her down where ever she goes.

"How interested." I tell myself as I see the little human leave the Cullen house. I always new that the Cullen respected human life and drank from animals instead of human, which allowed them to blend with human better. But I never thought they would be stupid enough to allow a human to enter their home, their lives. This place reeks of her scent.

"Is something wrong Demetri." Alec ask as she watches me.

"That human. The one that left the Cullen place. I can't enter her mind and track her down." He look at me with curiosity. Apparently this human interested him.

"I wonder if the same thing could be said about me. I wonder if she will me safe from my gift." From his expression, I could tell that he really wanted to see if she was gifted herself. "Do you have a lock of her scent. Can you track her down the old fashion way." I nodded my head to say yes. "Than, lets find her."

We left the Cullen house and followed her smell. It lead us to a small house in a stupid town. The people there look tasty and sweet. I wanted to drink each and every one of their blood, but had to be careful. "Here she is." Alec state as he knock me out of my thought.

"Bells, how could you. How were you able to hid this from me for so long." The young girl with the scent was being scream on by an older man.

"Dad, I didn't plan it. It just happened. Edward and I didn't count on this." she said.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. Ever since you met that boy, you have been all over the place. Ever since you met the Cullen, you have become nothing more than a pain." He took a deep breath and thought very carefully before he said the next thing that came out of his mouth. "Bella, your leaving."

"What, no. I'm not leaving." She screamed.

"Yes you are. I already called Renee and told her to come and pick you up. Your going with her to Jacksonville. She would be better able to help you with the situation." I could see that the man was in pain. But he thought what he was doing was for the best. He thought it would be better for his daughter if she left and went to this Renee woman.

The girl thought differently. She ran straight into a room, I assume its her room and started crying. The man left to go do something and than the screaming started. "Help me dad. Help me."Alec and I rush straight into her room to find out what was going on with her.

"Please. Take it out. Take out my baby." She screamed.

As I look at her stomach, I can see that something is trying to rip it way out. Something is trying to make itself free. Feeling sorry for her, I rush downstairs to the kitchen, take a knife and rush back upstairs. However, I am to late.

"It's a girl." Alec says as he hold a bloody figure in his arms. He stares at her with great amusement. "What ever she is, she not human. Well not completely."

"Than what do you think she is." I ask him, but I could tell that he is way to hypnotized by the child to care. Realizing that I wouldn't get a straight answer from him, I turn around and face the mother. I am shock to find out that she still have a heart beat. "Demetri, you most remove the second child."

"What are you talking about. What second child." I ask Alec.

"The child, this child, its gifted." He said with a smile. What ever power she had, she pleased Alec, and that was something that was rarely done. "And she show me another child with her in the womb. The mother was pregnant with twins."

At that moment, I used the knife to cut open her stomach and remove the second child. While the first one was a girl, the second one was a boy. He was very handsome and he seem to look great deal like his mother, well except for his green eyes.

Anyway, after removing him, I check the mother heart beat and I am shock to learn that it is still beating. Wondering if she is gifted as Alec think, I spit venom into her heart and pray that it is enough to keep her alive. I pray that it was enough to save her life, and change her into was of us. And I pray that she is talented enough to mean something to the Volturi and that her children won't be killed.

While I ponder these thought, she look at me and say only one thing. "Please care for Reneesme, Edward."

Looking back at the twins, who seems to be clean now, I wonder if that their name. Reneseme for the girl and Edward for the boy. Regardless of what they are name, they are unique, and Aro would love to meet them. I guest we are all going home.

Jane POV

I look at my father, my master, with worry. This life bores him. Aro is my favorite master and he is the kindest Volturi I have ever known, well when you compare him to the other two anyway. However, as I look at him now, I could tell that the light that once filled his every being, is now gone. The light that once made him whole, has disappeared. And no matter the number of vampires or human he kills, nothing will make him happy. And you know who I blame, I blame Carlisle.

Regardless of how many guard Aro has, he always wanted to utilized the gift of Carlisle children, Edward and Alice. A mind reader as talented as Edward and a precog as gifted as Alice, would be useful for Aro. But Carlisle choose to be selfish and keep them for himself. He chose to waste their talent on trivial things. I hate that man.

"Jane, stop being selfish." Aro tells me as he snap me out of my thought. "I know you want the best for me, my dear daughter. But Carlisle is a cherish friend and I would wish him no harm to come to him and his family. And Edward and Alice are part of his family. I do not want any harm to come there way."

I would have protested or said something to convince him to change his mind, but Demetri and my brother Alec came back home with a home coming present.

"What is this Demetri. What did you bring me." Aro ask. As I look at the two guards, I see that Demetri is holding a young girl who is going to the change. Who is becoming one of us. But as I look at my brother, I see him holding two small infant. Children that should be kill.

"My lord. I bring you a girl who is extremely gifted. I could not track her down with my gift. Somehow her mind is shield from my powers and Alec." Aro came closer to the girl. From the way he look at her, I could tell that he was interested in what Demetri has just told him. He came closer to her and touch her hand. He was in shock.

"What happened my lord." I ask him.

"I could not read her mind. I could not enter her thought and learned from them. This girl is talented indeed." He said to me and than face Demetri. "I assumed that you bit her. That she is becoming one of us."

"Yes my lord. I bit her." Demetri said. Aro than face Alec and it was Alec turn to speak.

"These children are hers. She bored them and gave birth to them. And from the way they act, I assume that their father was one of us. He was a vampire. But you should know my lord that these children are not immortal children" Alec stated.

"And what makes you so sure." I ask my brother.

"Because, dear sister, they drink blood, as well as normal food. And they grow." He look at each of these children and smile at them. "When they were born, they were much smaller, but now they look a couple of weeks old when they are really twenty-five hours old."

Aro wasn't convince. He wasn't sure if they really were what Alec claimed them to be or if they were immortal children. "My lord, if you permit it, let the child show you herself." Alec beg Aro.

"She is talented." my master ask.

"Yes my lord. She is able to show you what she is thinking by touching your face. Let her show you what is in her mind." My brother beg him.

Aro nodded his head and Alec gave him the child. The child touch Aro face and Aro had a look of stupidity in his face. "What did she show you my lord." I ask him.

"She showed me herself and her brother inside the womb. She showed me her mother naming her and she showed me her trip from her mother home to here. She also showed me that she understand the situation that she is in and she seems to have a great deal of control for her desire of blood." He than look at the boy. "And what of her brother. Does he have a gift as well."

"We are not sure. We try to enter his mind and us our gift against him, but he push us out." Demetri stated. "It seems that the boy will have a similar talent to his mother, whatever that may be."

"And what are they name. If I may ask." I said with anger in my voice.

"The mother is name Belle, while she name the girl Reneesme and the boy Edward." Alec stated. He seem to really fancy these two.

"Than that is what we will name them. Belle, Reneesme and Edward Volturi, welcome to our new family." Aro stated with a smile.

* * *

Please reveiw and tell me what you think. i really what to know.


	2. waken up

I am sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Here two other vampire From the Twilight world, will be introduce. I hope you like this chapter and Please Review.

* * *

Bella POV

I was in pain and then I wasn't. I was no longer screaming from the inside out, praying for death, begging for god to make it stop. No, it wasn't like that anymore, it was much more different. Now all I know is that my senses are different, stronger, sharper. I could feel a power that I never experience before, a power that makes me feel invincible and extremely thirsty at the same time. I power that makes me different. I am no longer the woman I once was, who ever that may be. I am now a vampire. A creature of the night, a hunter and a killer. I am a monster.

"Good, you survive, you are finally one of us now." A man with blond hair said. He was kind of cute, but he still scared me. "My name is Demetri, can you tell me your name.""My name is." I had to think about it for a second. I had to look around hoping that something will jog my memories, but nothing did. "I don't know what's my name."

"What do you mean. Don't you know who you are. That you were pregnant. That you are a mother of twins." The stranger told me, this Demetri fellow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything. I don't know who you are, who I am or if I have kids." I than gather myself and tried to remember what I did remember " All that I know is that I am a vampire, and I am supposed to drink blood from animals not human." More of a question than a statement.

He started laughing before he answered me. "Not all vampires drink blood from animals. In fact, most vampires drink blood from human." He gave me a look of concentration. He was trying to think before he said the next thing that came out of his mouth. "The only vampires that I know who practice what you said are the Cullen."

"Cullen" Why did that name sound so familiar to me. Why was that name so important to me. "Did I know them or something." I ask him.

"Well I don't know, maybe or maybe not." I could tell from his expression that he was worried. For some reason or another, the thought of me knowing the Cullen scared him. "All that I do know is that you name your son Edward, which is the same name as one of the Cullen, but I don't know if you ever met them." He told me.

"Is it possible that Edward is the father of my kids." But than something click in my mind. If this Edward was a vampire, than "Are my kids, half vampire or are they something totally different." I needed to know.

"Yes, we think so." This young handsome boy told me. He couldn't be more than twelve, thirteen or fourteen. He seem to be extremely nice, however, the girl that was near him didn't seem the same way.

"Well, well, well. It seems sleeping beauty finally woke up. Aro will be so please." That little girl scared the hell out of me. Something about her made me feel uncomfortable.

"Jane, don't be mean." Jane, so that's was her name. I hope I never cross her path in any level. This girl face made me feel like I was in hell. "Jane, stop acting like a child."

I than look at the man who seem to have so much power of this girl. "Master Aro, don't worry. I won't be mean to her anymore. And beside I can't seem to hurt her no matter how hard I try. And trust me, I been trying."

What was she talk about. How was she trying to hurt me. "Excused me, could somebody tell me what is going on." I ask them.

"Well Jane over here, has the power to make you think that your in pain. She can make you feel pain in a level that you can't even imagine." Alec told me with a smile.

"And apparently her powers cannot affect you in any level. None of our powers seem to work against you." Demetri told me with a smile. He seem extremely happy around me.

"What powers. What are you talking about. What can you do." I ask them, still confused with everything that going on.

"Well, Alec has the power to block all your senses, Aro can read every thought you ever had and I can track you anywhere on the planet the moment I have a sense of your mind. All our powers are formidable, however, it doesn't seem to work against you. You are extremely rare creature." He smile at that fact.

"So, what does that make me. Why can't you used your powers against me." I ask them.

"We are not sure. That is why we have called an old friend to come and see you." Aro said. He than continue talking like I wasn't there anymore. "Eleazar is his name and he have the power to identify any gift in any vampire. So if you, sweet." He than look at me with a funny look. "Dear if you don't know your name, what should we call you."

"Well the man you live with called you Belle. So maybe that's your name." Alec ask.

"Belle what. What is my last name." I was really getting scared. I didn't know my own name and these vampires seem to know more about me and I did.

Aro came closer to me and started to comfort me, "For now, how about we called you Belle Volturri. And now, you must be thirsty. So how about Demetri take you out and help you hunt." I look at Demitri as he took my hand and let him lead me to the out doors.

Before I left the door and went outside, I look at Aro, giving him a look that I can tell he understood. "Don't worry Belle, your children will be here waiting for you to return."

Aro POV

"I am please to see you again my old friend and Carmen, it is always a pleasure to see you." I tell them as I grab both their hands and see inside their minds.

Carmen mind was filled with memory of her life as a human, becoming a vampire and finding her mate. Her thought is filled with thought of love between her and Eleazar, her new family and the peace she has found. I even see the Cullen in her thought. It turns out that they decided to move to Alaska for a short time. Hoping to find the peace they once had in Forks.

When I grab Eleazar hand, I was filled with thought that he had while serving us, thought he had when he met Carmen and thought he had when he met Tanya and her coven. I also see thought of Katie, a Denali vampire and how she is gifted with her own power.

I see a lot of things in their mind, but the one things that their thought, their memory has in common, is that Edward Cullen is in pain. For some reason, Carlisle oldest son, his most gifted son, is in great pain. Now I am starting to wonder.

"Dear Aro, you have called for us. So how can I help you." Eleazar ask me. He was always so polite.

"We have found a young girl and turn her into one of us. We believe that she is bless with the gift to shield her mind from any mental intrusion, but we are not certain. I was hoping that you will meet with her and identify her gift, if she has any." I told him.

"Sure. Where is she." he ask me.

"She is not here right now. We sent her to go hunting with Demetri." I told him.

"I understand. The moment she return I will check and do what you ask." he told me. "And afterward Carmen and I will be able to leave."

"Oh yes. But you should know that she wants to practice what you have adapted." I said.

"What do you mean, 'what you have adapted'. what is she hunting for." Carmen ask me.

"Right now, Demetri is taken her out of our city limit to hunt. She want to hunt animal blood, not human blood. So he is going to teach her how to hunt." I told them. From their expression I could tell that they were shock that let this happened.

"So you don't only want me to teach her how to use her gift, but also how to hunt. That's fined. The moment we meet her, we will start her training." he responded with a smile.

Demetri POV

"Am I doing it right. Should he be in so much pain." she ask me as she drink the last ounce of blood from the cow. "Is this ok."

"It find Belle, your doing find." I did what Aro ask of me and took Belle to one of the farms that the Volturri own. This one was filled with cattle's that Aro were planning to kill anyway. Now I know your wondering why vampires who drink human blood, need to keep a farm, but seriously thinking, how do you expect us to make some money.

Anyway, Belle was on her fifth cow and I thought that it was time to go. I gave her a change of clothes seen the one she was wearing were dirty now. And than we went home.

Once we got back to the castle, Belle look at me and started asking me question. "Tell me everything you can about the kids. How are they, can they do anything. Do they drink blood or normal food. Are they vampire. Are they…"

"OK Belle, I need you to stop. I will explain everything in time. Just take a deep breath and listen to me very carefully." I told her.

She nodded her head and let me talk. "Your children can eat both food and drink blood. But you daughter prefer to just drink blood, while your son eat and drink both. They also sleep when they are tired, which is a rare, since vampire don't sleep."

"Like never." She ask.

"Yeah, we don't sleep, ever. We get tired, but we don't actually sleep." I told her.

She gave me a look of shock and signal me to continue, "the kids are also growing in a fast rate. When they were born, they look premature, now they look a couple of weeks old, even though they are three days old." She was definitely shock with what I told her.

"Maybe I should stop. I can tell that this is to much for you to absorb."

"No, if there is more for me to know, let me know. I don't want to be surprise. I want to know everything and don't leave anything out." she told me.

"Ok than. Well you should know that both your kids are gifted. Your daughter has the ability to share her thought with who ever face she touch with her hands, and your son seems to be able to push those of us with special ability out of other people minds."

From her expression I could tell that she was confused with what I was saying, so I had to explain very carefully. "you see, for our powers to work, we have to enter a person mind, but your son could enter a person mind and push them out."

"Ok, I don't understand." she told me.

"Don't worry about it. I will explain to you in much greater detail later." I told her.

I than took her hand and went straight to the thrown room. Once we got there, we were greeted by two old friend. "Eleazar, Carmen, I am so happy to see you again." I than step aside to introduce Belle to my friends. "Belle I would like to introduce you to two of my oldest friends, Elizear and Carmen."

"Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Well, well, well, You have found a treasure. A shield with that much power. Aro was right" what did he called her.

"Eleazar, what do you mean, "a shield with that much power.".

"This friend of yours is able to shield her mind from mental intrusion right. You are unable to track her down with your own gift right."

I had to ponder the question before I said "Yes, so."

"Well now you know why. She is a shield and with my training, she will be able to harness her gift in great length. I am assuming she will be useful to the Volturi."

"Yes they are planning to use her as a weapon. She is very useful and I am planning to keep an eye on her myself." It finally made sense. Why I couldn't track her, why Aro can't read her mind, why Alec and Jane are useless against her. Its finally clear.

I take Belle into my arms and lead her into the nursery that Marcus built for the twins. Realizing that Belle never actually seen he kids with vampires eyes I take her to them.

"They are so beautiful. Are you sure their mind."

"Yes Belle. They came from you. They are your children and from what Nessie has shown me, they love you a great deal." I reassured them.

"So her name is Nessie. Why would I call her that."

"Well her name is actually Reneesme, and your son name is Edward. But we name her Nessie for short. The name you choose is a mouth full." I smile a little. From her expression, I can tell that she finds it funny. She lets me whole her as she watch her kids sleep. It was a great moment.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. i am already working on the next chapter and on that chapter Bella meets three of the Cullen and years have pass.


	3. Meeting the Cullen

I am sorry it took so long to come up with the next chapter. In this one, three of the Cullen are gonna meet one of the twins i hope you like it and please review.

* * *

"There's one more left." Scream the Volturi warrior as she told her two companion. She was extremely angry with the fact that Aro, Marcus and Caius sent her out to hunt some stupid new born. She was angry that she had to waste her time on something so stupid, something so useless. But since she work for them, she had no choice in the matter. "One more stupid new born and than we are done." The battle wasn't worth a dammed, well at least for her. Every vampire that these solder face were barely and struggle. But the Volturi still did there job with precise and accuracy.

"I wish you would stop being so angry all the time, Belles. There are just stupid vampires and we are doing our jobs." Felix told his teammate.

"Relax, you want me to relax. Ever since I join the Volturi, I have been sent on mission one after the other. I have been sent to Asia, Africa, Mexico, Canada and even England. I have been all over the world and every time those three send me on a mission." Bella than took a moment before she continued her next sentence. She knew she had every reason to be mad at Aro, Marcus and Caius, but she also knew that they would kill her in a instant if they felt like it.

However, before Bella/ Belle can say another word, Demetri gave her a passionate kiss to calm her down. "Belle you need to calm down. I understand how you feel, but trust me if they send you on missions all over the world, than its because they trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes at what her lover was telling her, but she let him continue "They believe in you and trust you so much that they send you to the most dangerous missions because they know that you will come back."

"Please." She started. Belle was always known for speaking her mind. She may not remember much about her past, but she knew that if she didn't do something about someone or if someone was a treat to her and her family, she would let them known what she thought about it. "Aro only wants me gone so he could continue working with the twins. Ever since they were born, he has been keeping me busy and monopolizing their time."

"Belle, you are way over reacting." he place another kiss on her lips. "We need to get back home. Aro has inform me that an old friend of his is coming for a visit."

"Why. Why do I have to meet this legendary vampire." Bella ask her lover.

"Well, for one thing, he is very much like you. He doesn't drink blood from human, but rather animals." Looking back, Belle always knew she was different from the other vampire in the Volturi army. While most of them drink blood from human, Belle choose to get her blood source from animals. She also insisted that her kids did the same. The moment the twins were old enough to hunt, which didn't take long since they grew in a rapid rate, they went hunting.

Anyway, once the kids were physically able to hunt for their own food, they went with their mother after any animal they could find. They were so skill that Demetri and Alec even went with them to see them at work.

As Belle board her plane, she think back at everything that happened to her for the last eighteen years. While Belle never got all her memories back, she had enough to remember that her real name was Bella Swan and that her parents name were Charlie and Renee, which did help her understand where the Renee part originated in her daughter name. She couldn't however, remember where her son got his name. But she did chose to add the name Charlie to Edward name.

She also remember that she live in a small town name Forks and that she most likely conceive her children there. She remember that she lived with one of her parents for a while before Demetri save her. She also remember the happiness she found there, but she couldn't remember it sources.

Unfortunately, she didn't remember who was the father of her child or if she even like him. She didn't remember her birthday, her favorite color or her birth stone. Belle didn't remember anything that might link her to the Cullen and Edward.

"Demetri, why do you think, that this vampire is so important to Aro, to me?" Bella ask her lover. Ever since Demetri found Bella he stood by her side and slowly began falling in love with her. He became such a positive fixture in her life, that he became a father figure to her children.

"Carlisle is well respect by Aro. He's a vegetarian vampire that spend most of his time saving life than taking them. He and his coven are well known, especially his son and daughter." He told his lover.

"Why them. What so special about them." Belle ask again.

"To my understand, to his oldest son can read the mind of anyone he comes into contact with and his youngest daughter can see the future."

"Well that a cool power." Than something occurred to her "Do you think the mind reader can read my mind."

"I don't think so. If none of our gift can work against you, his shouldn't be able to work against you either. Well at least, not without your say so." Over the years, Bella has work really hard in the use of her power. She was able to expend her shield to protect her friends, with hold it inside herself, to let the gift of other vampires to affect her.

"Belle, let not focus on that right now. We will be home in a couple of hours and we could worry about that than." He kiss her one time and than focus on the move that was playing. While the movie kept Demetri and Felix entertain, Bella mind focus more on the déjà vu feeling she was having. For some reason, the mention of Carlisle and his two kids reminded Belle of something really important. Something that was on the tip of her tongue.

While the Volturi guards were heading home, Alice, Esme and Carlisle were heading to the Volturi palace to have an audience with the three king. "I don't like this Carlisle, why would Aro call for us out of the blue." Alice ask her father.

"I don't know. Can't you tell us Alice." Carlisle ask her. He knew that Alice was always able to see the Volturi in her vision, but lately there has been a blind spot where the Volturi was concern.

"I wish I could Carlisle, but for some reason, something or someone is blocking my vision." she pouted. Alice always hated going anywhere blind. It made her feel weak and useless.

"Well than, we would just have to wait and see." Esme reassured her husband and daughter. She to was afraid, but she hope that everything will turn out all right.

It didn't take the Cullen long from the airport to the Volturi palace. Once there they were greeted by Alec. "It is a pleasure to see you again Dr. Cullen." Alec always like Carlisle and always respected him. In some ways, Alec wish that Carlisle was his creator instead of Aro. But there no point of crying over spill milk.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Alec. Is Aro here, he summoned us."

"Yes I did, and I am please that you came." Aro said as he appeared out of the shadow.

"So, how can I help you, old friend." Carlisle was always please to see Aro, no matter the reason. But he could tell that the feeling wasn't share with his daughter and wife.

"Well Carlisle, I have summon you because we have discovered something extraordinary." Aro said with a smile on his face.

"And what would that be." Esme ask her husband friend. She wanted to leave this place as soon as humanly possible."Well, many years ago." Aro than took a second to think his next words very carefully. He suspected that there was a connection between he new guard Belle and the Cullen. But he didn't want to push it to much.

"Many years ago, Demetri and Alec found a young girl who mind could be shielded from all our powers. Her sent was also intoxicating to us." Aro started.

Carlisle was about to say something, but Cauis and Marcus interrupted him. "Let him finish Carlisle. This is important and it may be related to your coven."Carlisle agreed and allowed Aro to finish his story. "Well when Demetri and Alec found the girl at her home, she was screaming in pain because she was with child and the children were ripping themselves out of her womb."

Carlisle was shock with this information. He couldn't believe that it was possible, but somehow, the Volturi were able to find a woman who was pregnant with half vampire. He had to interrupt Aros "the children were half our kind and half human."

"Yes. When Demetri came to her rescue, she had already given birth to the girl, but she still had the son inside of her. So as she stay alive, Demetri performed a C-section and took out the boy. He later spit venom into her heart and kept her alive.

"So the mother is alive, as well as the children." Esme ask.

"Yes, we kept and raise these children into adulthood." Esme smile at what Aro was telling her. She always wanted children and she had to substitute her love for children into her adopted children. So losing a child was something she never wish on anyone.

"So why call us. Why are we here." Alice ask.

"Well, as the years went by, We notice similarities between the twins and your coven." Cauis said with an unhappy tone.

"Similarities, what are you talking about." Esme ask.

"Well, like their mother, the twins are talented. The girl could share her thought and thought of others, with anyone that she comes in skin contact with and the boy is able to push and shield the minds of himself and others." Alec explain. He always like the Volturi twins and took great joy in being part of their lives.

"The twins and their mother are also vegetarian vampires. They only survive on the bloods of animals. Plus the mother originated in that stupid little town that you love so much." Marcus stated.

"Do you mean Forks. The girl originated in Fork." Alice hope that the mother was Bella. Ever since they left, Alice hasn't been able to see Bella in any of her vision. No matter how hard she try, something protected Bella from her vision. But now knowing about the possibility of the twins and their possible origin, it now made sense.

"Dear Alice. I do not know if our precious Belle is your Bella. All that we know is that she is unique and that her children are gifted." Aro said.

"But if you see her in my memories. If you see her in my mind, than maybe you would know if she is the same person that I am talking about." Alice was hopeful.

"What if I show you our mother and you show me this human that you care so much about." A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and black curls approach Alice side with the quickness.

A girl who posses the most beautiful brown eyes that the Cullen have ever seen. A girl who resemble Edward so much that it was frightening. "Reneesme, done with school so quickly." Alec ask.

"Yeah well, we would of stayed, but Jane told us you needed us home as soon as possible." She said bitterly. Reneesme never like to be summon. It made her feel like less of a person, well less of a vampire. "So do you want to share memories and thought or what."

"Yes please. If Bella is your mother, than I think I know who is your father." Alice look into Nessie memories and saw Bella as a human and as a vampire. While Nessie saw Alice memories of Bella as the human that Alice and Edward love so much. "Bella is your mother. You're my niece."

"Yeah that nice. Well nice to meet you." Reneesme wasn't to please with the realization of their connection. She than look at Aro for some form of explain.

"Dear Reneesme. If what Alice is said is true, than it is possible that her brother, Edward, is your father." Aro smile at himself. He always wanted to drag Edward away from Carlisle and his family. Now with the twins, he had a chance.

"Well that nice to know and all. But Demetri is my father, not this Edward. And if you don't mind. I have homework to finish. So bye." Reneesme left without saying a word to her grandparents and aunt. For her Demetri and the Volturi were her family. They were ther one that took care of her, protected her and love her. They were the one who did all the work and she love them for it. So no one would take their place.

"Wait, you can't leave. We are your family, we just found you." Alice pleaded with her niece.

"Look, I'm pretty sure you're a nice vampire and all, but I got better things to do." Reneesme ran with the quickness, not looking back at the stranger who so desperately wanted to love her.

"She hate us. Our own granddaughter hate us." Esme started sobbing .

"She doesn't hate us, she just doesn't know us. I sure once she gets to know us, she would love us and accept us. The same way her mother once did." Carlisle try to reassure his wife.

"Well right now, it doesn't matter. There is an important reason that we call you, and we need to address it now." Aro focus their attention to the matters at hand.

* * *

Please review. tell me what you think.


End file.
